


Harry's Pirate lover

by LaSho925



Series: Harry's Pirate Lover [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925
Summary: Harry, nephew of Governor Swann, had a past life. A life he starts to remember when he sees Will Turner. Will they discover love while also trying to remember their past?





	Harry's Pirate lover

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of one of my plot posts. This story is up for adoption if anyone wants to continue it. Just let me know. If I get enough reviews I will think about continuing it, I just need to update my other stories first. It's just that this story really wanted to come out. Here is the original Plot post:
> 
> *Lord of The Rings/The Hobbit/Pirates of the Caribbean/Harry Potter
> 
> *Reincarnation  
> Plot:
> 
> Lily is Governor Swann’s sister. She married Bilbo Baggins after she found her fiancé, James, cheating on her. She and Bilbo remember their past lives and get reacquainted. They married and have Harry.
> 
> After several years, they do not meet any of the companies. (The company of Thorin Oakenshield, and the Fellowship of the Ring). The couple decides to go on an adventure and find their friends and extended family. They leave Harry with Lily’s older brother to be taken care of.
> 
> They did not know that he would be given the title of Governor in Port Royal, taking Harry with him and Elizabeth. Setting the story for The Curse of the Black Pearl.
> 
> -Will is Legolas reincarnated. After he was rescued by Elizabeth and Harry, he remembers Harry from the fellowship. Harry remembers him too.
> 
> -whoever is reincarnated, is up to author. (I mainly want the company of Thorin Oakensheild and select others from the fellowship.) 
> 
> -It is mainly Harry and Lily that are the main characters from the Harry Potter world.
> 
> -Main pairing slash.
> 
> -The main story follows Harry, Elizabeth, and Will. 
> 
> -Lily and Bilbo do catch up with their son, with their friends in tow. 
> 
> -follows the first three Pirates of the Caribbean movies.

**PROLOGUE**

**June 12, 1714**

“Lily, this is absurd.”

Lily turned to see her brother standing at the door. She sighed. He didn’t understand. She knew he was just being protective. Weatherby had always been. Even when they had found out that her betrothed, James Potter, had been seeing another woman.

It didn’t matter now. She had a husband she adored. A husband that she had shared one lifetime with and was now blessed with another, thanks to Yavannah. Bilbo was her life. She had travelled to Erebor and fought a battle with him and would do the same again. But, there was something missing. Their friends, The Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

The Duo had used every means of searching for them, only to find that they had been chosen to help colonize a new island east of the continent of Africa. Apparently, Thorin’s father would be governor of this new colony.

Both her and Bilbo had decided to board the nest ship to the Island. They needed to find their friends. To see if they remember too. Harry needed to meet them. Especially Gimli. They haven’t seen each other since the quest.

“You don’t understand, Weatherby. We have business there that cannot wait.” Lily said as she closed the chest.

“What about young Harry?” Weatherby asked in frustration.

“I am entrusting him with you, Weatherby. Him and Elizabeth get along well enough.” Lily responded.

Weatherby sighed. “I won’t be able to convince you to stay, will I?”

“No, you won’t.” Lily said defiantly.

“I can see where Eliza gets her stubbornness. You and her mother.” Weatherby said with fondness. Lily looked to her brother. She crossed the room and gave him a hug.

“I will be careful, and I will come back.” Lily said with confidence.

“See that you do. I expect a letter for when you get there and when you leave.” Weatherby demanded.

“I promise. Just take care of Harry for me and Bilbo.” Lily said.

“I already treat him as my own.” He responded. Lily nodded. She knew she could trust him.

“I must get Bilbo and depart, but first we need to say our goodbyes to Harry and Elizabeth.” Lily said before walking out of the room.

Weatherby called for some servants and had them take the chest to the carriage waiting outside.

***

“How long will you be gone?” Harry asked.

“We don’t know how long, but we will send you letters. Will that be alright?” Lily asked.

“As long as you and dad are safe, then I’m okay with it.” Harry responded. Lily smiled and gave her young son a hug before going to hug her niece.

“Be good for your uncle, Harry.” Bilbo said sternly to his son.

“I promise, dad. Please stay safe.” Harry said as he gave his father a hug.

“I’ll try.” Bilbo responded remembering his first life with the Company. It will be a few years before Harry will have his memories back. He hoped that both he and Lily will be here for that.

“Bye Aunt Lily and Uncle Bil. Please write back when you get there. I want to know everything.” Elizabeth said.

“We’ll try, sweetheart. Be good for your father.” Lily said before leaving with Bilbo. Harry looked on as his parents went onto the carriage, before the carriage lurched forward. He felt sad, but also excited. This was the first time he’ll be without his parents for a long time, but he felt that something was going to happen. Something thrilling.

“Let us go back inside. You both have lessons to go to.” Weatherby said.

“Yes father.”

“Yes Uncle.”

The both of them went inside to get their books and wait for their tutor.

***

May 4, 1715

Harry sat on one of the cots in the officers’ quarters. It has been a year since he last heard from his parents and he was worried. His uncle had been selected to be Governor of Port Royal and had to leave within the year. His uncle had written a letter to his parents a few months before the trio left for Port Royal.

He had detailed his new position and how he had no option but to take Harry with him to Port Royal.  Harry didn’t mind. He loved to travel. To go on an Adventure. His father always told him that his grandmother was the same way. He heard clicking behind him.

He looked back to see Elizabeth coming up behind him.

“How is he?” Elizabeth asked looking concerned at the boy lying in front of him. He turned back to the sleeping boy. He felt a jab of familiarity, but didn’t know why. Harry felt like he knew him from somewhere.

“He hasn’t woken and he hasn’t struck a fever.” Harry said. He started fidgeting with the necklace he had found on the boy.

“What is that?” Elizabeth asked looking down at his hands.

“You mustn’t tell anyone.” Harry pleaded, before showing her the medallion. Elizabeth let out a gasp.

“A pirate.” She breathed out almost excitedly. Harry had been the same way.

“I know. But this is our little secret.” Harry stated. He looked back at the boy, Will. He felt that Will would be important to him someday. Elizabeth noticed her cousin’s look and had a small smile.

“I promise.” Elizabeth said. Harry turned to smile at her, before hiding the necklace. They chatted away as if nothing was wrong and waited until it was time for bed. There wasn’t much to do on the ship and there was no land in sight. Only open seas. It was relaxing, yet it lacked something. Excitement, Danger. Things that felt familiar to Harry yet, it was foreign.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. If you would like to take up the story let me know. I didn't know the actual year or decade the movies took place so I improvised. Let me know if I got something wrong. I will get a fact wrong, mainly about the parts of the ship.


End file.
